New Year Beauty
by BunniesAndBooks
Summary: Sebastian thought he would regret coming to this party, but after seeing an angel standing alone in the corner regret is the last feeling present.


**Happy New Years Y'all! :)**

* * *

Why Sebastian had agreed to come to the football team's new years party was a mystery to even Sebastian. He might be a part of the team, and he might have hosted many a party himself in the past, but he had always been very passionate about _never ever_ going to the bad parts of Lima. And it was in said parts that this particular party was being held.

He'd thought he'd regret this entire ordeal the moment he'd stepped through the door, but to his utmost surprise regret was the last thing he'd been feeling. And all because of one shy boy who'd hid himself away in one of the corners of the living room the entire night.

Sebastian had watched the boy come in several hours ago with that annoying Rachel Berry towing him behind her, before leaving the pale boy with only a drink for company to go chat with Hudson. He'd thought nothing of it at first, all too used to the sight of the small, nerdy boy in his classes, too used to the sight of him alone. It hadn't been long though before Sebastian found himself glancing over at the kid over and over again, watching the way the boy would fiddle with his glasses, the sleeves of his shirt, his lapels, his fingers. He watched the blush on those milky-white cheeks, and the flutter of those long lashes as the boy would glance around himself only to look back down at his own feet. The way he would nervously take a small sip of his drink every now and then.

He was adorable. How had Sebastian not noticed before?

Sebastian couldn't tell just how much time he spent just watching the boy in the corner, but he was eventually brought out of his trance when the boy suddenly left the corner, disappearing out of Sebastian's sight in mere moments.

Giving a quick excuse to his friends Sebastian left the room, his eyes searching the crowd for a glance of that pale skin, those sparklingly blue eyes or tufts of caramel brown locks.

He found the boy again on the porch, a new drink in his prim hand as he watched the stars above, seeming far less anxious than he'd been back inside.

"They're pretty, aren't they?" Sebastian began, feeling a smile stretch his lips wide when the boy jumped back nervously, trowing a quick glance Sebastian's way before fixing his eyes on the ground.

"Um, I g-guess?" the boy answered quietly.

Sitting down on the small bench Sebastian patted the seat beside himself, inviting the smaller boy to sit. "I'm Sebastian," he introduced himself as the boy tentatively sat down, politely reaching his hand out for the boy to shake.

"I-I know," the boy stuttered, eying Sebastian's hand suspiciously before quickly shaking it once, before burying taking a big gulp of his drink. "You're in several of my classes."

Sebastian grinned mischievously. "I'm aware. However, I believe I've missed your name..."

"Oh," the boy breathed, a dark flush rising on his cheeks. "Umm, I'm K-Kurt."

"Sound of music, right?" Sebastian asked, a grin on his lips. "It beautiful."

Beside him Kurt flushed even more than before, and Sebastian watched as Kurt drained his glass in one quick gulp. He only hoped Kurt's drink hadn't been all too strong.

"Mm, thank you," Kurt mumbled, embarrassed, his hand rising to push his glasses back on his nose.

 _Adorable_.

Fuck, did Sebastian really just think that?

"You're adorable."

Shit, did he just _say_ that?

But Kurt only reddened more, squirming even more in place, fiddling even further with his glasses. "Are you playing a p-prank on me?"

"What?" Sebastian wondered, furrowing his brows in confusion. "Why would I prank you?"

Kurt looked down on his sleeves as he played with them, and answered in a leveled tone, though Sebastian could hear how he was close to resigned tears. "You're a f-football player. Popular, smart... _good-looking_... I'm just... me."

"You think I'm good-looking?"

"Of course that's the one thing you'll get out of that," Kurt sighed, brushing a stray tear away from the corner of his eyes. "I'll just... leave."

"No!" Sebastian shouted, reaching out to grab Kurt's wrists to keep him from going. "Please don't. I swear, I'm not trying to trick you to do anything. I'm not pranking you. I, I just-"

Lost for words Sebastian buried his head in his hands. How could he have fucked this up so quickly? He, who had flirted his way into the pants of countless men for years? He, who was usually so confident and well-spoken?

"Just what?" Kurt questioned, hesitantly sitting back down.

"I just-" Sebastian sighed, looking up at Kurt and wringing his hands together uncharacteristically nervous. "I just saw you in there, and I thought-" a deep breath, "I thought you were _so_ pretty. I just wanted to talk with you."

"Then-" Kurt breathed deeply, placing his empty glass on the ground where they wouldn't accidentally break it. "Then why don't you? Just don't- don't continue... saying things like that."

"Things like what?" Sebastian wondered, genuinely confused.

"Like how I'm adorable," Kurt huffed, fixing his glasses angrily. "I know I'm not so p-please... just- don't."

"But you are," Sebastian said, grabbing Kurt's hands reassuringly. "Adorable. You are. To me. To everyone, probably."

"Please don't," Kurt said, looking down at their hands with a confused look in his eyes. "Please don't say things that aren't true."

"They are," Sebastian said, tilting his head in thought. "And hopefully I'll get the chance to make you believe it too someday."

Kurt turned away with burning cheeks. "Can we talk about something else please?"

Sighing quietly Sebastian nodded. "Of course."

"And no more compliments. Not t-tonight."

"Okay," Sebastian agreed with a grumble. "So... I take it you're not a fan of parties?"

"How'd you figure?" Kurt wondered, his starry blue eyes questioning.

"Back in there," Sebastian said, gesturing behind them, "you just stayed by yourself, in your corner, the entire time. I began to think you don't like music or something."

To his surprise Kurt let out a little giggle, and if that wasn't the most cutest thing ever...

"I love music," Kurt assured, a small smile on his lips. "I just- I don't know anybody in there. Apart from Rachel, that is."

"Then why did you show up?" Sebastian questioned. "If you knew you'd be on your own?"

"Rachel dragged me here," Kurt said, a gentle smile on his face. "She wanted a chance to talk to Finn, and she said she wouldn't dare show up without a friend. So... here I am."

"That's nice of you," Sebastian said, "giving up your chance at a nice New Years Eve just so your friend could get a chance with her crush. Not that she looked like she needed any help with Hudson in there. They were making out fairly hard last I saw them."

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. "She did promise she'd be around at midnight though. So she could give me my first new years kiss and all."

"You've never had a new years kiss?"

"You think I'd be this a-awkward if I had?" Kurt questioned, dragging a hand through his hair, then proceeded to wince at the damage he'd done to his hairdo.

And now that he thought about it Sebastian realized that Kurt had probably never been kissed. Period.

No wonder he'd go to such lengths to get himself a new years kiss. Even if it were from some annoying _girl_.

"Not ever?"

"Well," Kurt began, pondering. "There was my mother when I w-was young, but I mean... that doesn't even really counts, does it?"

"I guess not," Sebastian agreed.

From the inside they could hear the voices of their schoolmates rising steadily, counting, chanting: " _Ten. Nine. Eight..._ "

And suddenly Kurt looked positively panicked, his voice rising in volume as he stumblingly rose from his seat. "Oh no, no, no, no. Rachel was supposed to be here- New Years kiss- Should have just stayed home- No, no, no..."

Without thinking about it Sebastian stood, and as he listened to his friends counting down the to the new year he gently grasped Kurt's shoulder with one hand, and tilted his chin up with his other. As their lips met Sebastian could feel the smaller boy still in his arms, and for a brief moment Sebastian wondered if he'd been too hasty. The boy had obviously never been kissed before, if his blushing demeanor had been an indication of anything, and maybe he didn't want it to be taken without question by Sebastian.

But in the next moment Kurt fell into the kiss as well, his slightly drunken self falling happily against Sebastian's body, his hands uncertainly hovering over Sebastian's shoulders. Smiling into the kiss Sebastian guided Kurt's arms around his neck, before allowing his own to wrap around the boy's slim waist.

The kiss was brief, and to the soundtrack of their classmates' rowdy cheers the two parted, Sebastian opening his eyes to find the most blissful expression on Kurt's face.

"I hope that was okay?" Sebastian whispered quietly, bringing his hand up to stroke gently over Kurt's rosy cheek.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed in response, swaying the tinier bit closer to Sebastian, his eyes fluttering open. A pretty blush rose on his cheeks when his eyes met Sebastian's.

"Think we could do something tomorrow? Well, today?" Sebastian asked, a small smile playing on his lips as he looked at the embarrassed countertenor.

"Really?" Kurt wondered quietly, his eyes directed firmly towards Sebastian's chest. "You want to? Me? Really?"

"Of course," Sebastian said comfortingly, hugging Kurt the tiniest bit closer. "What do you say? Coffee at the Lima Bean?"

And as he watched the beautiful boy before him allowed the most gorgeous smile to overtake his face, his tiny teeth glimmering in the moonlight. Sebastian had never seen such a beautiful boy in his life, and found himself wanting nothing more than for Kurt to agree to see him again.

"I'll see you there," Kurt assured him, his eyes sparkling happily.

Sebastian could not wait for morning to come.


End file.
